wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reathor Alexander
Early years Born of Stromgardian nobility, very little is known of Reathors early years, no doubt due to the manor house his family called their home having been destroyed in the fall of Strom, and its records burned with it. What is known, is that his early years had him learning the art of combat. In his teens, it appears he began his training as a knight of the silver hand. These are the only things about his first twenty or so years that are factually confirmed, everything else lost to fire or plundered by Syndicate members. The fall of Lordaeron Reathor left his family, and Stromgarde with it, behind as the scourge outbreak in Lordaeron began. Travelling at the head of a regiment of men at arms from his families guard, the young man travelled to Dalaran, where he learned what was so far known of the cult of the damned. Leaving Dalaran,he and his soldiers got to work, at first very successfully, destroying the few scattered groups of skeletons they came across with minimal casulties. During the scourge attack on Andorhal, Reathor first came first to face with the Prince Arthas Menethil, a fellow knight of the silver hand. Relinquishing command of himself and his soldiers to the Prince of Lordaeron, he fought against the scourge attackers, repelling wave after wave of the undead until Uther the Lightbringer and his knights arrived to scatter the attackers. Despite the loss of a full half of his soldiers, Reathor and his surviving men followed the Prince and Uther to Stratholme. Witnessing the princes intent to purge the city, Reathor left discusted, his soldiers instead following Uther back to Capital City, after witnessing the discussion in which King Menethil agreed to have Arthas forces in Northrend called off, the surviving Stromgardians continued their work against the scourge. After some time, word spread that Prince Arthas had returned to Lordaeron after vanquishing the scourge. This news was met with happiness from the Stromgardians under Reathor's command, who prepaired themselves to head home. They would undoubtedly left for home, had they not been called, along with the other knights of the silver hand, to Uthers side to counter the now confirmed traitor prince.. In the days that followed, Reathor fought with the Knights of the hand against Prince Arthas, his soldiers wiped out to a man in the battle that saw Uther the lightbringer killed. With the Silver Hand shattered and his soldiers all dead, Reathor had no choice but head back to Stromgarde with word of the princes betrayal. Arriving home to find only burned out buildings and Ashes, Reathor turned back to fight in Lordaeron, although his actual actions during this phase of time are unconfirmed. The Frozen Wastes Reathor seemed to almost disappear completly from Records for several years, but reappears in the campaigns in Northrend. Taking up his fathers title of "Baron Alexander", he relentlessly hunted the Scourge forces down across the breadth of the frozen wastes, taking up command of a Regiment of Alliance troops in icecrown citadel itself. Despite being severly wounded during the early stages of the campaign, it is clear that he returned to the battle in its closing stages, and was himself present in the citadel when the Lich King was slain. Since then, Reathor has travelled to Stormwind, weilding a bone axe, his reward for his efforts within the citadel, and serving as one of the Commanders for the Alliance Army. Personal Life Despite their being no official records of such, it is relativly common knowledge that for some time Reathor was married to the priestess Sianan Rhodar. It is unclear the exact reasonings for such, but it is clear the Baron and Sianan split some time during the war in Icecrown. It is now confirmed Reathor is married to the Kirin Tor mage, Ceruse Snowdon-Alexander, and with her has a son, Kane. Keira Rhodar is also a child of Reathor, although records now state Edeos Thalos as her adopted father. External links Category:Original lore